Fuel systems for combustion engines can sometimes include a carburetor that delivers a combination of fuel and air to an engine to support operation of the engine. A throttle valve may be coupled to a user actuated lever or trigger so that the position of the throttle valve may be changed by the user to permit the user to alter the speed and/or power of the engine. A cable may interconnect the throttle valve and the user actuated lever or trigger.